1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielded plug-in connector, in particular, a multi-pole, single-row or multi-row plug-in connector, preferably comprised of a jack-in-blade strip and an edge connector, with which electrical lines, in particular, lines of electronic components or assemblies, in particular, circuit boards, are connected with one another, preferably in a detachable way.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In known plug-in connectors shields for a single-pole or also multi-pole plug-in connector are designed such that the plug part and/or the socket part, the jack-in-blade and/or the edge connector, are provided with large surface area shielding sheets mounted externally or internally on their housing parts. This type of shielding is effective for interference signals that act from the exterior on the plug part. For shielding individual contact elements which are, in particular, arranged in multiple rows and, moreover, in a multi-pole plug-in connector provided for the aforementioned application, the known type of shielding is not effective, in particular, when via the contact elements connecting the lines high-frequency signals are to be transmitted. The users of the aforementioned plug-in connectors therefore always pose in this respect higher requirements; at the same time there is the permanent requirement for reduced manufacturing costs as well as miniaturization of the contact distances and size of the plug-in connectors.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to develop such a plug-in connector with shielding, in particular, a plug-in connector comprised of a jack-in-blade strip and edge strip(s), such that also for minimal spacings of the contact elements of the jack-in-blade strip and edge connector relative to one another, as present in the so-called 2-mm plug-in connectors, a sufficient shielding of individual contact elements, a contact pin and/or a contact spring or group of same is ensured and such that the plug-in connector or its components can be produced with a reduced expenditure.
This object is solved according to the invention by a shielded plug-in connector wherein the shielding of the plug-in connector is comprised of, in addition to the shielding sheets provided on the edge connector, a shielding group comprised of at least one first element, wherein this first element is arranged in the jack-in-blade strip. The dependent claims disclose advantageous further developments as well as embodiment variants of the basic new configuration of important components of the plug-in connector, in particular, of its new shielding group.
The invention is based on a shielded plug-in connector, in particular, a multi-pole, single-row or multi-row plug-in connector, comprised preferably of a jack-in-blade strip and edge connector, wherein the jack-in-blade strip has at least one first contact element in the form of a contact pin and the edge connector has at least one second contact element which corresponds to the first contact element and is in the form of a contact spring. In this plug-in connector the edge connector is provided, on or within its external body areas, at least partially with shielding sheets. New and decisive in regard to the subject matter of the invention is that the shielding of the plug-in connector is realized in addition to the shielding sheets provided on the edge connector and comprised of a shielding group which is comprised of at least one first element, wherein this first element is arranged in the jack-in-blade strip. A further development resides in that the first element of the shielding group is a base part whose basic shape is preferably a U-shaped rail. The basic shape of the base part can however have any envelope-shaped or sleeve-shaped form, but the mantle surface may not be closed; it has preferably a longitudinal slot. Experiments by the inventors have shown that the aforementioned U-shape is an advantageous embodiment.
According to another embodiment the shielding group is comprised of a base part and a counterpart.
Preferably, it is furthermore provided that the counterpart of the shielding group is an integrated component of one of the shielding sheets of the edge connector. Moreover, it is preferably provided that the base part of the shielding group laterally surrounds at least one contact pin, in particular and preferably two contact pins of the jack-in-blade strip essentially substantially completely while leaving open a preferably upwardly extending gap.
The advantages of the invention reside, in particular, in that the parts of the new shielding group for the jack-in-blade strip and for the edge connector can be produced as simple bent components, in particular because particularly partial areas thereof can be formed with minimal expenditure to a springy area and, moreover, a base part and a counterpart can be produced of a basic shape, wherein the partial areas thereof facing one another when inserting both parts, in particular their upper and lower end faces, deviate from one another only slightly with respect to their configuration so that the manufacturing expenditure can be kept low. A further advantage results when using the base part of the new shielding group for multi-pole and multi-row plug-in connectors. Even though the basic element of the new shielding group, the U-shaped base part, has only three walls, the contact pins, even for an open plug-in connector, at least those in the following row of contact pins, are shielded by a fourth shielding wall, substantially all-around, because the back wall of the base part/base parts of the preceding row forms the aforementioned fourth shielding wall.